


You Gotta Know When to Beg For Things

by Graceaphine



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically and excuse to write submissive Lloyd cause hell ya, Begging, Canon Related, Dominant Morro, During Canon, Everyone except for Morro and Lloyd are just mentioned., Ghosts are not fully copral, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Submissive Lloyd, Takes place during the ghost season obviously, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: It wasn't part of Morro's plan to fall for the Green Ninja.The Preeminent was surely going to kill him for this.As far as Morro was concerned, however...The Preeminent could get fucked.~~The other ninja and Sensei Wu would probably be horrified if they knew but at that moment, the pleasure was too great for Lloyd to care.It wouldn't be the first time he had disappointed them, anyways.Sometimes, Lloyd felt like a living disappointment.Oh well, too late to stop now."Don't you dare stop."





	You Gotta Know When to Beg For Things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, basically this really short one-shot takes place while Lloyd is captured during the ghost season of Ninjago. It's kind of like a what-if of Morro developing feelings for Lloyd and deciding to change for him. I was practicing my smut writing skills and ended up with this. I liked it so I decided to post it. There's not much of a plot to it but if you're into some ghost-on-boy smut. While it is not outright stated in the story, Morro is not 100% corporal in this. Usually, Morro is able to become solid when he initiates contact with something, however, at all other times he is probably transparent. It's not overly relevant to the story, however - this is purely to answer the "how does a ghost fuck?" question.

_It had been two hours since the last time Morro had possessed his body._

_It had also been twelve hours since he had last ate._

_And who knew how long it had been since Lloyd had been kidnapped by Morro in the first place?_

Morro had been purposely depriving the blonde ninja of basic needs, such as food, water, going to the bathroom and hygiene, as much as possible since he had been kidnapped. Lloyd knew why - _Morro wanted him to beg for those things._ The ghost had even said it himself, "You know, _Lloydie,_ sometimes we're forced to beg for things - even something as simple as the right to live." 

Maybe Morro did not outright say he wanted Lloyd to beg, however, the implication - _no, demand_ \- was still there. 

It was stupid and childish, yet Lloyd refused to give Morro the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

_He refused to let Morro win._

Lloyd could tell Morro was getting frustrated with his disobedience. The last time he had come to Lloyd's cell, the green ninja spat at him and Morro glared so hard, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Lloyd was sure he could keep his resolve in tact longer than Morro could. Eventually, Morro would tire of their game. 

Lloyd heard the door to the room his cell was located in open and as soon as he looked up, Lloyd knew he was right. 

Morro was standing in front of him, fists clenched, lips pressed together and eyes narrowed into an icy glare. Lloyd kept his expression neutral, hiding his hope and excitement. "Back so soon?" Lloyd asked.

Without responding, Morro floated the cell and grabbed Lloyd by the front of his shirt. Lloyd's eyes flashed for a brief moment with fear, the chains around him making a chalk-like noise as it scratched against the cell. "The Hell is wrong with you!?" Morro snapped.

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?" Lloyd deadpanned. 

Morro growled, asking, "You think you're tough going for so long without eating or shitting? You think you're better than me? Oh, whoopie-fucking-doo, you have a strong bladder. Good for you. What do you want? A medal!?" 

"I want you to let me go!" Lloyd replied.

"Too. Fucking. Bad." Morro sneered.

A smirk suddenly formed on Morro's face and Lloyd couldn't help but gulp. Morro's tone dropped and he leaned closer to Lloyd's ear, gently caressing the green ninja's golden hair as he whispered, "Well, if you won't beg for food, I'll make you beg for something else." 

Before Lloyd could react or question what the ghost meant, Morro's lips were suddenly pressed against Lloyd's. Morro's were icy and rough, almost like sandpaper, while Lloyd's were small, plump and as delicate as an angel's wings. 

Lloyd wasn't sure how to react - _he had never been kissed before!_ He had no idea how or what to do. It was rough, yet at the same time, _sweet? Was this what it was supposed to feel like? Lloyd would be lying if he said it wasn't exactly pleasant but was he supposed to be kissing Morro? What did this even mean? Why was Morro kissing him in the first place?_

Morro gripped Lloyd's hair tightly, causing the Green Ninja to yelp. Morro's tongue took this opportunity to slip into Lloyd's mouth. Morro's was much rougher than Lloyd's, despite Lloyd's tongue being extremely dry from dehydration. Lloyd moaned as Morro's tongue explored his mouth, blushing at the sounds Morro was drawing from him. Morro smirked against Lloyd's lips, caressing Lloyd's neck in a manner which could almost be described as gentle.

_Almost._

Before he could think about it, Lloyd found his tongue moving against Morro's, almost methodically. He could hear Morro chuckle in amusement and Lloyd didn't even want to think about how cocky Morro must've been at that moment. 

Morro didn't taste unpleasant, surprisingly. His mouth was a mix of smoke and black licorice, which sounded disgusting but actually tasted much better than Lloyd would've imagined.

_Not that he had ever thought of kissing Morro..._

Lloyd expected his mouth probably didn't taste good from being starved, not that Morro would probably tell him if he asked. Lloyd was right, Morro was _sure as Hell_ never going to say it out loud. However, to himself Morro didn't mind silently admitting that Lloyd tasted like the sweetest, richest candy. Lloyd's taste was addictive and Morro couldn't help but crave more of it. 

The sounds produced from the battle between their tongues filled the room. It was like a fiery dance which was both captivating and toxic, which Lloyd found similar to Morro. The ghost was peculiar and a part of Lloyd wanted to get to know him better - _why he is who he is_ \- but another part of him feared if he got too close, he would become blind and allow Morro to use him. Morro also felt conflictingly about the Green Ninja, it appeared. On one end, Morro envied Lloyd and resented him for having what Morro believed should've been his. On the other end, Lloyd was cute, attractive even and his generous personality was hard to not love. 

While possessing Lloyd, Morro had taken the time to dig through some of Lloyd's memories and perhaps that was a fatal mistake on his part, for what he saw conflicted him about his feelings for Lloyd even more. Lloyd had spent his entire childhood looking up to his dad, Lord Garmadon, wanting to be like him in every way possible and surpass his legacy. However, in a cruel twist of fate, it became evident that not only was Lloyd not evil like his dad is - _was, whatever_ \- he was also the Green Ninja, fated to take down the evil Lord Garmadon. 

Morro, similarly, had grown up wanting to be the Green Ninja - _he had to be him, he needed to be him_ \- only to not just turn out to not be the Green Ninja but turn to the side of evil and try to destroy the actual Green Ninja.

_They were opposites, yet at the same time, they were so similar._

It looked like after a while that Lloyd was running low on air so reluctantly, Morro pulled away. Morro watched, fascinated as Lloyd panted softly, trying to regain his breath. Lloyd's eyes were half closed and his face was flushed, a lopsided, cute, grin on his face. Morro leaned forward, kissing Lloyd's neck while also slipping his hands back to Lloyd's bound wrists.

_It wasn't part of Morro's plan to fall for the Green Ninja._

_The Preeminent was surely going to kill him for this._

_As far as Morro was concerned, however..._

_The Preeminent could get fucked._

Lloyd's eyes widened with surprised as he felt the weight on his wrists lift and heard the sound of the metal chains falling against the stone floor. Lloyd found that he could now freely move his wrists, which were aching from the tight chains. Lloyd rubbed his wrists and looked over at Morro, who was untying his ankles. Lloyd tilted his head in confusion and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Untying you." Morro said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, preferably so we could go fuck." Morro replied.

"I see smooth and subtle isn't your forte." Lloyd noted, eyebrow raised at Morro's language. 

"But if you prefer, I'll just let you go from now." Morro continued.

Lloyd blinked in surprise before slowly saying, "You're...letting me go?"

Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding the ghost's motives, "Why?" 

"'Cause it's too damn hard to hate your insufferable personality. That's why." Morro huffed, folding his arms and blushing, not used to giving compliments.

"Thanks...?" Lloyd asked, unsure of how to respond to such a backhanded compliment. 

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, before Morro decided to break it, "So, what's it going to be?" 

Lloyd pressed his lips together, considering his options. _Does he take the opportunity to get the Hell out or stay and get to know the mystery that is Morro a bit more?_ Morro could practically see the cogs in Lloyd's head turning. Of course, Morro had a choice he preferred Lloyd to choose, although a part of him doubted Lloyd would chose it. Lloyd was quite obviously analysing all possible options - _would he be left vulnerable? What were the pros and cons? Was Morro being genuine? What would be the next step after whatever Lloyd chose?_

__

_Was Lloyd overthinking everything?_

Lloyd knew the answer to that question at least - _definitely._

Lloyd looked up to meet Morro's gaze and realised Morro was still waiting for an answer.

_Maybe it was time to stop overthinking everything for once and to just let go._

"Lloyd?" Morro asked, "If you don't want to do it, I understand-" 

"Shut up." Lloyd snapped, startling Morro.

Before Morro could respond, Lloyd pressed their lips together again, saying, "Shut up and take me." 

Morro smirked, picking Lloyd up bridal style, causing Lloyd to yelp. "You don't have to tell me twice." Morro purred, biting Lloyd's ear as he carried the Green Ninja out of the cell.

"What about your other goons?" Lloyd asked, "Won't they hear us?"

"Nah." Morro said, "Soul Archer is busy with that Ronin rat, Bensha is with Ghoultar in case he passes out from the food I gave him - for the record, he made me get him _50_ plates worth of food."

Lloyd giggled and said, "Well, of course you'll give it to him because you're _such_ a nice person."

Morro grinned and asked, "Is that sarcasm I detect?" 

"Sarcasm? _No, of course not._ What would _I_ have to be sarcastic about?" Lloyd playfully responded.

Morro took Lloyd into a green room. Everything in the room were different shades of green - the walls were dark green, the carpet was light green and most of the furniture were neither extremely light or dark. "Is it a coincidence the room is green or is that to stroke your ego?" Lloyd asked.

"Why can't it be both?" Morro asked, laying Lloyd on the bed and climbing on top of him.

Morro kissed Lloyd's neck before biting the soft, sensitive skin, earning a moan from Lloyd. Morro began sucking and licking the skin, creating a quite prominent hickey on Lloyd's smooth, gentle skin. "Marking me now, are you?" Lloyd playfully asked as Morro admired his mark on Lloyd's neck.

"I always said I would claim the Green Ninja." Morro responded before creating another hickey next to the previous one.

Morro continued to create hickeys all over Lloyd's neck, drawing various moans and other noises from Lloyd. Lloyd went to cover his mouth with his hand, so as to silence his moans, when Morro stopped him, saying, "Don't. I want to hear you." 

Lloyd blushed and with a small nod, his arm fell back down to his side. As Morro planted one last hickey, he brought his knee up so that it rubbed against the growing bulge in Lloyd's pants. Lloyd gasped, his hands clenching as he shivered with pleasure. "Last chance, Lloyd. If you want me to stop, you have to tell me now because if we keep going, I don't think I will be able to stop." Morro said, "What's it going to be, Greenie?"

Lloyd didn't even need to think about his response. The other ninja and Sensei Wu would probably be horrified if they knew but at that moment, the pleasure was too great for Lloyd to care.

_It wouldn't be the first time he had disappointed them, anyways._

_Sometimes, Lloyd felt like a living disappointment._

_Oh well, too late to stop now._

"Don't you dare stop." Lloyd whispered.

"What was that, Lloydie?" Morro asked, purring Lloyd's name as he rubbed against his groin.

Lloyd growled, knowing Morro had heard him the first time and was merely teasing him. "Don't stop." Lloyd mumbled.

"Hmmm? Stop?" Morro asked, beginning to move away from Lloyd.

As Morro stood up and began to leave, Lloyd jumped off the bed and decided to give Morro what he wanted. Sinking onto his knees, Lloyd looked up at Morro with lustful, begging eyes and said, "Please, Morro, fuck me. Make me scream your name, make me yours! Pound me into the mattress until I can't even walk! Claim me, please Morro!" Lloyd begged, not usually one for such vulgarity but this was an exception.

Morro smirked, extremely turned on by Lloyd's choice of language and the fact that the Green Ninja was begging for him. Tilting Lloyd's chin up, Morro kissed Lloyd yet again as he began to peel off Lloyd's clothes one by one, throwing each piece of clothing dismissively to the side. Lloyd began also taking off Morro's clothes, although Morro was much quicker than Lloyd and unlike the ghost, Lloyd didn't throw the clothes across the room. "On your hands and knees, love." Morro purred.

Lloyd rushed to obey, kneeling so that he was on his hands and knees, his rear now exposed to the ghost. Smirking Morro slapped Lloyd's delicate cheeks, causing Lloyd to yelp and clench them together. Lloyd blushed and squealed, saying, "H-Hey!"

Morro snickered and positioned himself so that he was in line with Lloyd's entrance, asking, "Ready?" 

Lloyd nodded. "It's going to hurt a bit so let me know if I'm going too fast or if you need me to stop." Morro said.

Again, Lloyd nodded. As gently as possible, Morro inserted himself into Lloyd, the Green Ninja groaning at the intrusion. Lloyd's entire body shook as he tried to adjust to the feeling. After a couple of moments, the pain began to subside. "Okay...You can move now." Lloyd said.

"Are you sure?" Morro asked.

Lloyd nodded in response. Slowly, Morro began to thrust in and out of Lloyd, causing the Green Ninja to grunt and grip the carpet. Morro moaned as he thrusted into Lloyd's tight hole, saying, "Shit, you're so fucking tight. I probably should've prepped you first, huh?" 

Despite the intense pain of having his hole stretched by Morro's cock, Lloyd shook his head, "Takes too long." 

Lloyd lifted his hips up, bringing Morro deeper into him. Both of them moaned again as blood began to leak from Lloyd's ass. "Shit, you're bleeding." Morro said.

"Who cares? Hurry up and move!" Lloyd responded, the demanding tone in his voice surprising Morro.

_Morro kind of liked this side to Lloyd._

Morro sped up his thrusts slightly, but not nearly as much as Lloyd would've liked. Lloyd whimpered as he grinned his hips against Morro, earring a moan from the ghost. As Morro moved deeper into Lloyd, he leaned forward to kiss Lloyd's neck, biting the soft flesh as he thrusted harder into Lloyd, drawing a loud yelp from the other. "You're so cute, my little Green Ninja." Morro purred into a blushing Lloyd's ear.

"Morro!" Lloyd whispered, biting his lip.

Morro thrusted harder, hitting Lloyd's prostate. A tidal wave of pleasure washed over both of them as the room filled with their gasps and moans. "Yes, Lloyd?" Morro breathlessly whispered back.

"Harder..." 

Instead of complying with Lloyd's request, however, Morro did the opposite and began to slow down slightly, causing Lloyd to whimper in disappointment. Biting Lloyd's earlobe gently, Morro purred seductively, "What was that, Lloydie?"

"Harder!" Lloyd gasped as Morro began to move slightly faster again.

"Hmm?" Morro hummed, smirking at how desperate and needy the Green Ninja was for him.

"Fuck me harder, Morro!" Lloyd begged.

"Good boy." Morro purred, thrusting as hard as he could into Lloyd, hitting his prostate and earning a scream from Lloyd.

Morro licked a tear rolling down the Green Ninja's soft cheek as e whispered words of comfort to his lover, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. The smirk on Morro's face grew as he thought of an idea, "Oh, Lloydie?"

Lloyd was too breathless to verbally respond, however, the tilt of his head told Morro he was listening. "I want to watch you play with yourself as I fuck you." 

Lloyd's blush darkened and he hesitated for a moment before eventually complying. Lloyd reached down and began pumping his cock, moaning as he leaned his head back in pleasure. By now, the pain from before was overpowered by the amount of pleasure Lloyd was receiving. Morro couldn't help but smile at the blissful expression on Lloyd's face. The idea of the Green Ninja begging and submitting to him was extremely euphoric for the ghost. "Morro...Morro!" Lloyd gasped between thrusts.

"Say it." Morro growled into Lloyd's ear, "Say who you belong to."

"You, Morro, you! Only you! Nobody else! I belong to you, Morro! I'm yours!" Lloyd said, screaming as Morro hit his prostate once more.

"Damn fucking right you are." Morro smugly said and if he was in the mental state to do so, Lloyd probably would've slapped himself for feeding Morro's ego.

The thrusts continued for minutes - probably even hours - and Lloyd vaguely wondered how they weren't caught from how much noise they were making. Lloyd's normally perfect, neat hair was a mess and strands of golden locks covered the Green Ninja's eyes. Gently brushing the locks out of the way, Morro tilted Lloyd's face so that he could see Lloyd's eyes, whispering, "You're so beautiful..."

Lloyd gasped, squeezing his cock tightly as Morro pounded into him for the millionth time. His mind was cloudy with a haze of pleasure and his body was shaking from how good he felt. Lloyd's heart - _and probably Morro's too if ghosts have hearts_ \- was beating about two trillion beats per second. Neither of them, wanted it to stop but both of them were nearing their limit and needing release. After a couple of more thrusts, Lloyd finally said, "M-Morro, I- ah! - I'm gonna cum!" 

"Then do it, love. Cum for me." Morro responded and seconds later, with a loud scream, Lloyd came into his hand, screaming Morro's name as he did so.

Morro followed soon after, shooting his load into Lloyd's sore and bleeding hole and filling it up with his cum. Both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths, Lloyd practically collapsing onto the floor as Morro pulled out of him. Morro smiled as he looked down at the adorable face of his lover. Morro then noticed some of his seed leaking out from Lloyd's ass and without warning, Morro leaned down to lick the crack with his tongue, earning a gasp and yelp from Lloyd. Morro smirked at Lloyd's reaction as he lied down on the floor next to the Green Ninja. "We made such a huge mess..." Lloyd realised, looking at all the cum on the ground and on him. 

"It was worth it." Morro said, before licking some cum off of Lloyd's hands.

Lloyd smiled, cuddling up to the other's chest. Morro leaned his head on Lloyd's and the two remained in a comfortable silence, enjoying the feeling of the other's embrace...

_Until…_

"Soo...want to go again?" 

Morro blinked in surprise at the proposal and stared down at Lloyd. The smirk on the Green Ninja's face made it clear that he was definitely not joking about going a second time. Morro couldn't help but return the smirk.

_Holy shit, Morro loved this kid._

"Told you I would make you beg for it." 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you thinking they rushed into fucking too quickly, keep in mind this is a one-shot that was not initially going to be posted and was only a practice for writing smut. Secondly, no one can convince me that Morro wouldn't be the type of person to be like "let's fuck" every two minutes.


End file.
